wings of anAngel
by HellionKyou
Summary: Trust and read, true love is sometimes said n riddles


Wings of an Angel

Hellionkyou

my dumbass bro got out internet shut off for awhile so here i am writting, my cousin minchined that I'd have much to post by time I get my internet back up.

Disclaimer

Please review

17/18

Gunther and CeCe

.

1

Gunther felt his beat faster on the dance floor every time he saw her. He felt pure joy and excitement. She'd grown soo muh since she was 13, that he couldn't help but love her even more than he already did. She was nicer to him now then she was when she was younger and smiled at the fact that  
>I wanted to betwinkle her jeans. But she never could notice him, she was beautiful and firey, a princess, how could she ever love someone, that couldn't hit the popularity scale, even a little.<p>

When they stopped dancing CeCe was doing some random victory dance with her bff, and Gunther could only watch.

"If you care so much about her, zhen tell her." His twin always said.

"She's vay outta my league now."

"But ve are royality."

"Not here ve are not, sides even if ve vere she'd always be out of my league.

After months of just watching and making sure she was ok. Watching as he heart broke from guy to guy, the way she smiled when she had a devious look. He loved everything about her, but he could never tell her, he knew she could do better, even if he'd protect her, keep her safe, be a willing slave, love her more than anyone on earth and die for her, he still wasn't enough for the fire ball, that he yearned for.

Gunther himself had grown too, his hair was a bit longer, still its beautiful blond, his eyes even more blue than before, he was taller and muscular, he wore less sparkles then he did, and stopped annoying the shit out of Rocky and CeCe.

Tinka was tired of seeing her brothers heart break because of her, this girl she'd known since first grade. Tinka wasn't stupid she knew Gunther was in love with CeCe. It wasn't CeCe's fault, that he didn't tell her, he has had so many chances, but it angered her so see him act like a coward. And she planned to fix it.

School was nearly out and CeCe was at her locker with her head in it.

"Hello,CeCe."

CeCe pulled her head ou of her locker, realizing whose voice that was.

She turned and faced the blonde girl. CeCe had a black eye, Gunther seemed to miss, and thankfully because he would of lost it.

"WVhat happened to your face?"

"New girl named Traci, decided to hit me because I'm friends with TY. TY's like a brother to me, so I slammed her face into a wall, shes in the nurses office right now getting her face worked on, stupid bitch."

Tinka was shocked but impressed.

"So whats up,Tinka?"

"Gunther is in love vith you, he's too much of a baby to tell you, so I decided too."

"..." CeCe began to think a little. "So thats why he always watches me."

"Yeah."

CeCe smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." Tinka walked off to her brother, who began to blush, he glared at his sister and walked towards the gym, where no-one was at the moment and wouldn't be for hours.

CeCe snuck past her 7th period teacher and jetted to the gym. Gunther wearing all black, with a red tie that had black and white betwinkles on it. He had his knees up and his arms on his kneeds. His head was back and he looked like he was either going to cry or hit someone. CeCe quietly walked up to him, she wore tight blue jeans with tears all over her legs. With a blue crop top and a black zip up hoodie that had the band Shinedown on it, the hoodie was unzipped and it was a bit to big for her.

"Hey, I'm keepin your hoodie."

His head snapped up and faced her, he just blushed and looked away.

"It's ok I vas hopeing you vould."

CeCe sat down beside him. "So is it true?"

"Vas?"

"what Tinka said, you bein' in love with me and that?"

He looked down and felt ashamed. "Yes."

"So why not tell me, why do you look like its a horrible thing to love someone like me?"

"Your out of my league."

"Your a prince in the land of goats."

"Your out of my league. " He looked at her this time. "Your beauti and I'm the beast, how could you.."

She cut him off. "The beauti fell in love with the beast."

"I use to annoy you, tease you, pick of you, laugh at you, try and get you introuble."

CeCe laughed. "We are so not 13 anymore Gunther, and who cares what you did in the past, I was dumb as a brick and didn't catch on to the obvious."

He smiled at her.

"If you have any feelings for me,tell me, I don't want Tinka telling me things you can't." she stood up and offered him a hand, he smiled deviously and pulled her into his lap, and kissed her, then put her back on her feet.

She was shocked. "You can't just kiss me and then walk off ya know."

He turned her. "I Love you, CeCe Jones. I alvays have and alvays vill."

He then walked out of the gym, smiling. Her lips tasted like cherries.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh I knew Gunther liked you."Rocky squealed, as they walked home.

"This Gunther is different. He's like an angel with out wings."

"So tell him."

"I won't have to, I'll be seeing him soon."

xxxx

That night CeCe threw on her blue fuzzy pj pants and a red shirt. Her mom was working all night and Flynn was at a friends, she at last free from annoying people. About to crawl in bed she heard a knock on the window. She jumped and then looked to see Gunther. She laughed and unloked the window. He crawled through.

"You have guts,"

"Tinka Threatened me."

"Oh...so whats up?"

"Can I asked you somezhing?"

He pressed his lips on hers, there were sparks. He pulled away.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Uh..hmm..you are like my angel with out wings."

"Vas zhat mean exactly?"

CeCe smiled and crawled in to bed, she got comfy and patted a spot, he gulped and laid beside her.

"On the wings of an angel." She said. He was so confused it was cute.

"You are so ready for me to reject you, that you havent prepared yourself for a sweeter outcome."

"No, I have not."

CeCe closed her eyes and drifted away, "Hey, i'm confused."

She opened her eyes from her fake sleep. "So you think you can love me and be there for me?"

"I can...but you never answered me, how do you feel about me."

"I've loved you sine first grade."

"Be mine, forever?"

"Thats a little creepy, but haven't I always?"

"Have you?"

"I have."

"So can i betwinkle a 'G' on you ass?" He smiled. CeCe busted up laughing ."No, I do not want a 'G' on my ass. And no you can't out anything there."

"Vhy?"

"I don't want every Tom,Dick and Harry staring at my ass."

"Vho are zhey?"

"Hahah,I know your not dumb Gunther." She laughed.

"Nice black eye by the way, I heard vhat happened, your a vicked fire ball."

"No you still can't betwinkle my ass."

"Damn." They both laughed.

"But you can my heart."

They went quiet, and he leaned in, as did she. The kiss was passionate, and full of spart, their tongues battled for dominance, he pulled her close to him as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

They pulled apat. "I'm never gonna get tired of that."

"Good." He said and they began to kiss one more.

.

So tell me what do ya think. Be Honest. Rated T


End file.
